


Pretty Little Mage's Pet

by coldrottingtrees



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Chains, Collars, Dark, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mage, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Rescue, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, dark!Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrottingtrees/pseuds/coldrottingtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Dragon Age Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt: "Fenris is somehow captured and is left tied up and blindfolded by his captors. Hawke's crew has split up trying to find him, and Anders is the one who succeeds. He defeats Fenris's guards and goes to free Fenris, only to find him in such a delicious scenario.</p><p>Anders, who has been attracted to Fenris for a long time but believes Fenris hates him, decides he can't pass this opportunity up. He doesn't tell Fenris who he is and proceeds to sex him into oblivion. After Fenris comes (explosively), Anders redresses him and leaves. Then he comes back a bit later like he had never been there and frees Fenris.</p><p>Fenris knows he was taken advantage of, but it was SO good and he finds himself craving it for days after the incident. Then he somehow discovers that the person who made him feel so amazing was Anders (maybe Anders tells him willingly or accidentally lets it slip.)</p><p>Fenris knows he should be furious, but he can't bring himself to be too angry considering he wants so, so much more of what Anders can give.</p><p>Bonus: Anders' mouth on those delicious elf ears at some point."</p><p>http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/8469.html?thread=31211541#t31211541</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Mage's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write a chapter 2 for this, in order to fill the second half of the prompt, and got as far as getting chapter 2 about half written. However, it's now been a year since I posted this fic, and I still haven't ever managed to finish chapter 2. I think it's fair to say it's unlikely to happen. If I do ever finish it, I'll post it.

Anders’s breath caught in his teeth and he stopped mid-stride. He’d found Fenris, but not in any condition he’d expected.

He crept quietly up toward the cell, craning his neck to get a better view. Fenris was naked, blindfolded and gagged in a cell, and his neck was in a collar that was chained to the floor. He only had enough chain to sit or lay on the floor - not enough to stand up. His wrists, legs just above the knee, and chest were all bound with rope. A length of rope connected the bindings on his wrists to the bindings on his thighs, and that rope was in turn connected to the binding on his chest.

_I guess you put up an awful fight to get put in that much restraint,_ Anders thought, simultaneously sorry for Fenris and aroused by it.

Anders took the opportunity to stare. Desire to see the full extent of Fenris’s lyrium tattoos had crept into more than one of his late-night wank-offs. The lyrium ran in graceful veins across all of the flesh Anders could see. Anders licked his lips as he wondered if lines of lyrium crept across Fenris’s cock.

Anders walked up to the cell, heartbeat hammering. He hadn’t said anything yet. Fenris had no idea who was approaching his cell and unless Anders said something, he would _never_ know.

Fenris twitched, and Anders knew Fenris had heard him, but Fenris made no other sounds or movements. He simply laid on his side on the floor, teeth grinding into his gag.

_If you’re here to rescue him, why haven’t you let him know it’s you, yet?_ Anders thought wildly, fingers fumbling as he retrieved the key to the cell that he’d found on one of the guards he’d killed.

_Because he doesn’t need to know it’s me just yet, does he? He can just assume I’m another guard, just for a little while..._

Anders leaned his staff against the wall and knelt next to Fenris. _If you’re going to do it, do it,_ he told himself. Fenris growled, a ferocious sound like something out of a beast rather than a man, but he didn’t move.

Anders crouched next to Fenris and peered over the ropes binding his wrists to his thighs. Though it was partly concealed, he could finally see the cock he’d wanted to see for over a year. Anders licked his lips covetously as he laid eyes on the one tapered line of lyrium running delicately down the front. The line branched out like ram’s horns at the base of his cock, running down in crescent moons onto his balls. Without a thread of self-restraint left, Anders indulgently reached out and ran his thumb along one of the lines curving down onto Fenris’s balls.

Fenris shuddered, his teeth clenched hard into his gag, and his cock stirred. Anders pulled his hand away and rubbed his thumb against his other fingers softly, delighted. Touching the lyrium tattoos had given him a warm tingle, something in a hazy grey area between pain, pleasure, and an enticing sort of itch that made you want to touch it over and over again.

Anders moved around behind Fenris and spread his ass cheeks so he could see the pretty little opening there. Fenris gave a strangled groan behind his gag which only inflamed Anders further. He bent down and lapped at Fenris’s hole, circling and stroking and probing with his tongue. Fenris squirmed in his bondage, moaning raggedly against his gag. Anders reached around Fenris’s hips to stroke Fenris’s cock, and with his other hand reached down to stroke his own to the same rhythm. Fenris was already partially hard when Anders took hold of his cock, and with only a few strokes, he was rock hard and dripping pre-come.

_Maker, what a sexy little bitch you are,_ Anders thought, panting against Fenris’s ass. He tightened the grip on his cock and worked the head to the same rhythm he used his tongue on Fenris’s hole. Fenris arched his back and rocked his hips, back against Anders’s tongue and forward into his hand.

The little wolf was trying so hard to stay still, to retain at least some of his dignity, but when Anders pushed his tongue in even deeper than he had before, Fenris groaned.  It was harsh, it was unwilling, and it made Anders unable to wait another moment.

With a muffled swear that he hoped Fenris wouldn’t recognize, he moved up the other man’s body, grasping Fenris’s lean hips in shaking hands. He pressed his hips against Fenris’s ass, letting the feel of the elf’s heated skin and the metallic tingle of lyrium bring him to full arousal even as he let Fenris know in no  uncertain terms what was about to happen. He then untied the gag and pulled it out of Fenris’s mouth. Fenris gasped and swallowed hard to moisten his dry tongue. If Fenris was going to scream while he got fucked, Anders wanted to hear it.

Anders took his cock in hand and pressed the tip to Fenris’s entrance. Fenris whimpered, and Anders moaned aloud to hear it. The callous, hateful warrior, who would as soon kill a mage as look at him, was scared at the mere touch of Anders’s cock. Anders couldn’t wait to hear the sounds he would wrench from Fenris as he fucked him. He pushed against the tight ring of muscle and Fenris tried to shy away. With a satisfied growl, Anders dug his fingers harshly into Fenris’s hips and yanked his bound body closer.

It was hard to force his way in, it nearly hurt, and Fenris seemed to unravel in a long pained wail that was cut short with a snap of his teeth.  Anders grinned at that. If the wolf didn’t want to howl, that was his business; both silence and shrieks would arouse him the same.

The wooden floor of the cell creaked as they struggled against each other, and the chain at Fenris’s collar hitching him to the floor rattled with the rhythm of Anders’s thrusting. Anders ran a hand along the ropes criss-crossing Fenris’s chest, wrists, and thighs before sliding it back to Fenris’s cock. Anders purred to find it still hard and moist with pre-come. He circled his thumb along the tip of Fenris’s cock in the pre-come, sliding it all over the head. Fenris’s breath caught and then shuddered. Slowly his hips started rocking against Anders again.

Anders grinned, all sharp teeth and blonde hair sticking to his sweaty face, and ran his tongue along one of the veins of lyrium that branched across Fenris’s shoulder.

_Pretty mage’s pet,_ he thought, pumping in and out of Fenris’s hole in long, deep strokes. _You were made for this, trained for this, weren’t you?_

Fenris’s breath came in ragged little moans and his body undulated in his bonds, lyrium flickering like fireflies in his skin. Anders’s head swam with ecstasy, intoxicated by the lyrium, the smell of Fenris’s skin and sweat, the sounds Fenris made behind clenched teeth, the sweet tightness of Fenris’s body. Anders’s hands jittered along Fenris’s body, randomly catching hold of him and clutching tight, high on the feel of him. He kissed all along Fenris’s neck and back and ears, savoring the taste of him. Fenris trembled under his touch.

He didn’t know how long Fenris had been muttering. The words were in Arcanum, the cadence, something like a prayer. Though Anders didn’t understand Arcanum, the sound of it spurred him on. There was a land where mages ruled over animals like this, where he wouldn’t be a hunted fugitive. It was a place where those without magic _knew their place,_ like the one underneath him did, and that thought, no matter how much he pushed it away later, made him shove even harder into the elf’s body.

Maybe it was amplified by the lyrium, or maybe it was just how badly he’d wanted to do this for so long, but his climax was unlike any he’d had before. He barely stifled a yell of pleasure as he poured into Fenris’s straining body. He was still shuddering hard when he felt a hot rush of liquid in the hand still wrapped around Fenris’s cock, and the hot clench of Fenris’s channel drew Anders’s orgasm out to almost painful lengths to the sound of Fenris’s ragged, gasping moans.

Then it was over, and after a moment’s hard breathing, he pulled, ungentle, out of Fenris’s body. The elf’s cry was short and pained before he bit it off viciously and growled instead. Anders took a moment to admire Fenris’s flesh, glistening with sweat, cock and belly and ass dripping with come.

He briefly fantasized about leaving Fenris here. He could tell Hawke that there was nothing down this hallway, and then come back night after night and take Fenris as he pleased. Now that they had cleaned out the bandits who had been using this abandoned place, Fenris would be alone here in an otherwise empty warehouse, and no one would know.

But it was best left as a fantasy. Anders rearranged his clothes, took his staff, and went to find the rest of the party and let them know he’d found Fenris. He would warn them in a pained whisper what an awful condition the slavers had left him in.


End file.
